


The Cardassian Prince

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: An epistle from a disgraced Cardassian official reaches a Ferengi businessman.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Cardassian Prince

Dear Friend,

I am a Cardassian official who has recently lost the support of my superiors. For my own safety, I must flee, and I require your kind assistance in transferring and hiding my assets outside the Cardassian financial system. My net worth is equivalent to ten thousand bars of gold pressed latinum, and in return for your help I am willing to offer 4% of whatever amount I am able to retain.

I write to you because tales of your business acumen and your compassion have reached my ears in the course of my former duties. You know which rules may safely be broken and which must be followed. You know how to profit from helping the downtrodden.

I am about to be among the downtrodden. I need your help.

Please contact me using the same encryption protocols I have used for this message or better.

Yours,  
An Emigre


End file.
